Gakuen Alice! Amor Entre Enemigos!
by Girl-of love
Summary: Qe sucedería si natsume no es el qe esta bajo el control de persona?,y si no fuera el fuego el único alice qe tiene?,persona amenazo a mikan desde su niñez,lo cual la hace obedecer sus misiones,le llaman gatubela,Enemiga de natsume,ah mikan la envían a la academia para cumplir la misión de persona,Robarle los alices natsume!pero poco a poco surge el amor y el odio(detenida/tiempo)
1. Un Encuentro Con Mi Nuevo Adversario!

Holaa! como estan aqui les dejo una new historia .n.n espero y les guste :D

ACLARACION: Gacuen alice no me pertenece ni sus personajes!:

que lo disfruten. n.n

* * *

Cap.1 **Un Encuentro Con Mi Nuevo Adversario!**

* * *

**sumary:**

La historia Gira y vuelve a Empezar por un rumbo diferente, Que sucedería si Natsume no es el único con alice de Fuego!?y que no es su único alice!? y que él no está bajo el control de Persona !?, que pasaría si es realmente mikan es la que está bajo su control, ella odio a persona, ya que la tiene amenazada de matar a la única familia que le queda a ella y obedece sus misiones , roba piedras de alice de los cuerpos de quienes los tienen, y hace misiones que persona le encarga, a ella le llaman la ¨ Gatubela¨, es la enemiga de natsume, ella se inscribe en la academia de alice para continuar con la misión de persona, que es robarle las piedras a Natsume, pero el También se sabe defender, y muy bien ya que viene de una organización en la que él hace misión, pero los dos son ribales, enemigos, adversarios, ocultan un pasado que poco a poco van volviendo a recordar lo cual los hace unirse, natsume antes pertenecía a la organización en la que mikan esta, pero el escapo y se volvió su enemigo.

Ahora que persona sabe en donde se encuentra y para quienes trabaja por esa razón y mas envía a mikan a la academia como una estudiante con alices que no sabe ¨utilizarlos¨ mikan no soporta a natsume, quien le robo su primer beso en el primer encuentro que tuvieron, aun que el no sabe que ella es gatubela, mikan tenia que idear un plan para acercarse a natsume y así robarle las piedras,al principio ella no solo finge estar interesada en el, y le era difícil ya que en vez de interesarse en ella como mikan se interesaba en ella como gatubela durante las misiones que hacia se la encontraba, pero el no sabe cual es su verdadera identidad de ella, también se va notando que se interesa en mikan, pero el no quiere a una tonta chica que no sabe utilizar sus alices, y que se hace la burra en ¨matematicas¨, a ella tampoco le gustaba actuar así, por lo que se enfada unos días y se lo demuestra sorprendentemente, por lo que hace que natsume sospeche de ella, y durante el pasar del tiempo los dos se van dando cuenta de que en su pasado ya se conocían, por lo que mikan lo odia por un buen tiempo ya que lo acusa de a verla a abandonado y dejado bajo el control de esa odiosa Persona. que pasara cuando natsume se de cuenta de que mikan es gatubela!?,el amor vence al odio!?...yo creo que si.. y ustedes!?...

**Un Encuentro Con Mi Nuevo Adversario!**

**PDv de mikan**

Otro día mas, Otra vez, El desgraciado que me ordena lo que debo hacer...

Ahí se encontraba Persona o su verdadero nombre Rei, mugroso sin vergüenza, aun podía verme a la cara y ordenarme orgullosamente mi siguiente misión, Desgraciado, sin duda alguna, lo odio con toda el alma o lo que me queda del alma! cada día menos lo soporto, nomas lo veía moviendo sus labios, ya sabía que me encargaría.

robar mas piedras para él, para que se vuelva más fuerte, porque no va él y me deja en paz a mí familia y a mí! Desgraciado!

Pero el muy tonto terco no se da cuenta que si sigue obteniendo mas piedras alice, su cuerpo no lo soportara y su vida se cortara! es así como pienso librarme de él, lo bueno es que aun no tiene la piedra de * leer la mente de los demás¨

Hay lo miraba tan orgulloso, con las piernas cruzadas tomando una taza de Té como siempre apuntándome al nuevo lugar en donde conseguiría las piedras, me acerque un poco en mi rostro fingí una sonrisa maliciosa como a él le gustan, mire bien y el lugar donde me apunto que sería mi primera misión era una…

Una Academia de Alices! nunca pensé que nosotros pudiéramos tener una academia… Alice… así se llamaba, una academia no apta para humanos , si no para ovnis o es así como nos llaman a nosotros Personas Sobre Naturales, aun que para mí la única persona Sobre Natural que existe no Estaría Robando Piedras para ser más fuerte, no…ni controlando personas…no…por que el ya es lo suficientemente fuerte…

y bien sigo….una academia para personas con ¨poderes¨ como le llaman los humanos… una academia para hacer ¨héroes¨ aun que de ahí más bien de héroes no tienen nada, porque ahora que recuerdo, eh escuchado que hay mas maldad que bien, y que la mayoría de los estudiantes odian esa academia.

empezando la tarde, después de que me dio el mapa y las cosas de la misión, me di media vuelta dirigiéndome a mi recamara, es mas de la flojera que me dio me tele transporte, es un alice que le copee a Luna, ya que a veces hacemos misiones juntas, otras veces no, me cae bien, es muy entretenida, y envidio su alice, porque es el de controlación de mente y cuerpo de una persona que ella quiera controlar, no lo sabe usar muy bien, pero no se queja, y el de cambio de edad , ese es genial, ese alice nos pertenece a las dos, ya que nos lo ganamos como recompensa por la misión que hicimos hace dos años, ahora como ella se fue a una misión importante se lo tuve que dar para que la hiciera ya que lo necesitaría demasiado.

Pensándolo bien, sus misiones son más divertidas que las mías, yo lo único que hago es robar piedras a gente que ni siquiera sabe pelear por sí mismo, solo pelea como niño! como desearía tener a un buen adversario. y a ese adversario mostrarle todo lo que eh aprendido de esta desgraciada persona.

AL terminarme de cambiar, colocarme mis botas de tacón, mi mascara que me tapaba solo media cara , dejando ver solo mis labios y mi barbilla y claro mis bellos ojos!

otra cosa que deben de saber, es que mi nombre es Mikan pero me fue arrebatado y Cambiado por estas organizaciones a uno con la finalidad de tener mi identidad oculta según ellos.

**MI NOMBRE ES GATUBELA ..** me tele transporte fuera de la organización de Rei, con el mapa entre mis manos y el lugar subrayado. me dirigí a donde haría mi siguiente misión!.

bien el me dijo que buscara a un tal narumi, quien tiene el alice de feromonas, pero que!?...este Idiota sí que tiene sus buenos planes bajo la manga… qué diantres planeaba hacer con la piedra de feromonas!?... bien seguí mi rumbo y me acorde de lo que me dijo, como es físicamente aquella persona y que al hablar el parecía Gay, pero no lo es… algo que me pareció un poco raro. pero igual seguí recordando lo que me dijo…

Siéndoles sincera, detesto hacer esto, pero lo hago por un motivo, y ese motivo es mi familia o lo que resta de mi familia, lo único que me queda, mi mayor tesoro., mi abuelo….lo hago por ti abuelo…Juro que me vengare de Rei, y que seremos Libres al fin.

Cuando llegue a la academia, observe que tenía grandes paredes, parecía mas cárcel que escuela de Aprendizaje y Mejoramiento de Alice, bien , de lo primero que me di cuenta es que tiene sensores de movimiento, cámaras por todas partes, cables de electro shoc ,pistolas de congelamiento en cada lado, una más o menos grande barra transparente arriba de cada muro, en el que si pasabas atraves de ellos te quedabas atorado en ellas, si ya me la sabia, pero eso si, tenían gigantescos arboles, lo que en ellos encontré mi oportunidad.

me aleje a muchos metros de la academia, estos ni sabían lo que les esperaría, eh aquí mi nueva piedra de alice que saque de mi bolsa, esta era mitad blanca mitad transparente, la integre en mi pecho, después de sentir su poder recorrer mi cuerpo sonreí maliciosa , como a mi me gusta, y comencé a caminar como si frente a mi hubieran unas grandes y largas escaleras.

Exacto aun que ustedes no lo crean, comencé a caminar en el Aire, se sentía muy bien, emocionante y divertido, estaba yo caminando como si subiera escaleras, y cada que imaginaba subir una , subía en el aire. y más arriba de las barras de la academia, aun me faltaba por llegar y pasar los muros, solo era cuestión de imaginar escaleras mas grandes. cuando por fin deje los muros debajo de mi, mire o más bien observe una línea roja de movimiento, no podía pasar sobre ella, se daría cuenta de que utilice mi alice, entonces idee un nuevo plan.

Tenía que saltar eh imagine un piso frente a mí y un árbol al cual llegarle después, me decidí a saltar y así lo hice di una maromera en el viento hasta llegar a donde me imagine el piso luego camine a un tronco en el que me coloque, será mejor dejar la piedra dentro de mi por un tiempo más, capaz y que hay mas trampas, esta academia no parecía ser tonta, tenía todo planeado para un ataque.

Bien a buscar a ese Rubio, ojos purpuras voz de Gay!...

**FIN DE PDV**

**En uno de los edificios de aquella academia.**

**-**Narumi-sensei los sensores de los principales arboles detectaron movimiento! -hablo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas con un lunar bajo el labio lado izquierdo.

-no puede ser!-roto sus ojos aquella persona de cabello rubio y ojos purpura quien luego sonrió-Intentan otro escape !? o un ataque!?, pero da igual, Manden al nuestro Mejor Gatito-sonrió divertido-Nadie que no sea esta academia y que no tenga alice puede entrar ni salir de esta academia-comento con una sonrisa.

**PDV DE MIKAN**

Y yo seguía entre los árboles, no había nada a mi vista , puros arboles, ni un edificio, ni un salón, ni una cabaña, ni nada! que era esto!? un bosque…. El Sol se Oculto y fue mi mejor señal para poder bajar de los arbustos. mi traje era de negro así que seria difícil verme por tanta obscuridad. me imagine unas escaleras y baje hasta llegar a tierra.

porque no ponían un par de luces!?, o es que no querían gastar tanto en electricidad!?..

bien! que teníamos aquí!?, la academia no perdía su tiempo, este lugar era fantástico, lleno de naturaleza, camine un poco dirigiéndome a unos tulipanes, por los que no sabían! Los tulipanes eran mis preferidos. me agache y las olí un poco . me acorde de aquel día, cuando uní tulipanes con Rosas y jazmines, mi abuelo y yo creamos un fragante olor a Miel con esas flores, nunca se me olvidara esos hermosos recuerdos antes de que persona llegara a destruir nuestras vidas…

Bien y porque no arrancar un par de tulipanes y Rosas!? de seguro encontraría Jazmines por aquí, pues se veía que sembraban todo tipo de flores, no se miraba tan mal lugar para que los estudiantes odian esta academia.

**oh genial! encontré jazmines**-me dije al ver de mi lado izquierdo todo un jardín, y fue entonces cuando volví a recordar! El bello jardín que mi abuelo y yo construimos a mis seis Años, lleno de todo tipo de flores, recuerdo que ese día quedo precioso el jardín, pero mi abuelo seguía con el pensamiento de que algo mas le faltaba y eh ahí cuando planto los hermoso tulipanes . me dirigí a los jazmines, cuanto arranque dos flores, les comencé a quitar los pétalos a cada tipo de flor, los guarde en una pequeña cajita, en donde se suponía que guardaría la piedra que robaría, después lo coloque en el tacón de mi bota. no paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche unas ramas ser pisadas por un par de pies… bueno al parecer los de la academia sí que son inteligentes, me levante lentamente, no tenía miedo, me di la vuelta y me encontré con un tipo con máscara de gato, solo dejaba ver medio rostro, barbilla y labios, todo lo demás cubierto… wou… que miedo…. yo pensé que enviarían a Hulk en persona, no aun gatito…

-**No te enseñaron a tocar a la puerta!?**-me pregunto con voz seria el chico, quien no tardo mucho en acercarse más a mí, yo le sonreí divertida,.

**-Hay perdón! es que no quería despertar a nadie**-hice un puchero con mis labios y ojos de gatita.

-**Las ladronzuelas como tú, no son nada bienvenidas en ese lugar**-creo que me quiso fulminar con su mirada, pero…mm..no lo logro...jojo

**-jaja, **-me burle

**-que bien porque no planeaba ser bienvenida-**sonreí maliciosa para luego teletransportarme a uno de los troncos de árboles, es la segunda vez que uso la tele transportación, como solo lo eh copeado solo pudo usarlo nueve veces así que me quedan seis., el chico me encontró con facilidad y se cruzo de brazos.

**-a que juegas niña!?-**me pregunto con voz arrogante,, uy! quería hacerme sentir mal!?..ahí fue cuando me decidí a jugar un poco con el..

-**Que no sabes que los Gatitas son juguetones!?**-me encogí de brazos y mordí mis labios mientras me observaba.

**-hmp!**-lo escuche expresar .

**-entonces me divertiré mucho**-contesto .le mire una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. en eso levanto un poco su mano frente a él eh hizo aparecer una llama de fuego… fuego!?...wou...este chico tiene una piedra roja, una piedra muy valiosa, pero que oportuno, te tardaste mucho, esto si será divertido… sonreí maliciosa,

**-Juégame sucio!**-le sugerí con una sonrisa divertida, el chico parecía a verse enojado por ese comentario, espero no halla mal pensado..7.7.. después de segundos ataco rodeándome con su fuego.

-**Largate! porque no tendré misericordia-**me aconsejo con una voz aun más arrogante.

Naa!, ni me asusta.

-**Y! Quien dijo que buscaba misericordia!?**-le pregunto para luego tele transportarme a otro tronco, el me siguió con la mirada, al parecer me encontraba con facilidad.

Después de tele transportarme una vez más, comencé a saltar hasta que me salzo una llama de fuego que me hizo caer hacia unos jardín de rosas por el susto,

**-Aaaah!-**fingí un grito dañino y me hice la desmayada. escuche sus pasos más cercas y su pulso normal.

**-Idiota! te dije que no tendría misericordia-l**o oí decir, jaja reía por dentro, en verdad esto era divertido, ni siquiera estaba peleando, pero él era realmente divertido, sentí un calor aun mas cerca de mi, y eh aquí mi ataque. utilice mi alice de copeo,controle su fuego e hice que se apagara de la nada.

**-Tsss-**lo escuche expresar confusamente.. listo era hora de la acción.

-**Que sucede!?**-le pregunto con una voz tierna el volteo a mirarme y yo le sonreía maliciosa. segundos después desaparecí y me tele transporte atrás de él, cuando en eso giro su brazo con brutalidad consiguiendo quererme golpear, pero yo me escape de ese golpe, luego con sus manos creo un muro de tierra que me lanzo segundos después y me golpeo el rostro, eso si me sorprendió, no me lo esperaba, dos piedras tenia este tipo.. una roja una café.

Después de a ver caído al suelo el me encadeno las muñecas con tierra. me sorprendí un poco, al parecer ahora si..

Esto sería:_** un encuentro con mi nuevo Adversario!**_

bien, se me acerco y me coloco su brusca mano en el cuello, y yo que esperaba!?, solo observaba su poder.

**-Enséñame!**-lo provocaba

**-tsss-**se expreso, al parecer lo estaba enfureciendo! justo cuando iba a lanzarme un golpe . que creen!?, utilice la piedra de la barrera transparente, jaja.. el no me podía golpear, que gracioso.

**-Wou!** -hice como la sorprendida cuando desbarate las cadenas de tierra y me toque las muñecas en señal de ¨libertad¨ me levante.

**-nos vemos-**le sonreí y me tele transporte lejos de él para seguir mi misión, si me divertí un poco, abrí el mapa y busque el lugar en donde estaría, en un edificio que tenía una gigantesca estrella.. porque una estrella!?, bien cuando por fin después de un rato conseguí encontrarla me tele transporte dentro de ahí, y sigilosamente comencé a buscarlos, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, pero en cual puerta estaba!?, me pregunte..

Cuando escuche pronunciar el nombre de la persona a la que buscaba.

**-Narumi, tú crees que ya lo hayan atrapado!?-**escuche preguntarle, esa voz provenía de una mujer ya mayor, sigilosamente me acerque a la puerta , me coloque la piedra transparente para hacerme invisible, y me tele transporte dentro de esa habitación, observe a dos personas que hablaban sobre ¨esa persona intrusa ¨creo que se referían a mí , me sentí famosa por un instante, observe al rubio de ojos purpura, en verdad tenía una voz medio Gay, pero bien agarre la piedra del tiempo, y la utilice, lamentablemente solo paraba el tiempo por un minuto y medio, me acerque rápidamente al rubio que tomaba su taza de té, estaba por tomarla porque pues pare el tiempo, deje de usar el alice de invisibilidad, luego toque su pecho y cerré mis ojos.

**-Ven a mí**!-ordene a su piedra, luego abrí mis ojos al ver que su pecho brillaba color rosa, ese era el color de la piedra de feromonas!?, bien, después toque su frente con mi dedo índice y mi otro dedo índice lo coloque en su pecho, y presione.

**-Sal! se te ordena!**-dije con mi voz un poco mas fuerte y eh aquí frente a mí la piedra de feromonas. la agarre y la observe .

**-y porque no!?**-me pregunto divertida y me la integre en el pecho, segundos después me volví invisible y a punto de irme voltee a ver al rubio y a su taza de té.

**-Y porque no!**?-me volví a preguntar para luego sonreír divertida, me dirigí a el rápidamente y voltee su tasa hacia abajo..

despues me sali de la habitación y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

-**AAAAAAH!**-escuche un grito que hizo que soltara una risilla de mi.

**-pero que!?**-lo oi preguntar confusamente, si… así supieron que yo vine a este lugar.. luego salí corriendo me quedaba poco tiempo, si llegaba tarde persona se enojaría, si ya lo sabía.. cuando salí del edificio mi invisibilidad desapareció y volví a la vista de todo, me escondí entre los árboles y comencé a saltar tronco por tronco. había dejado al chico de la máscara de gato y a ese rubio mojado , si me divertí un poco más de lo que esperaba, cuando iba aproximándome a la salida la tierra me envolvió como en forma de tamal y caí al suelo de un golpe.

**-ts-**me exprese, sentí dolor por varios segundos del Azote que di, luego apareció el chico gatito frente a mí. me volvió a sujetar y comenzó a mover su mano derecha, me estaba sumergiendo en profunda tierra, pero yo lo detuve, era más fuerte que eso, con mi mirada lo levante al aire, no podía observar su mirada pero seguro que él estaba sombrado, sus labios estaban semi abiertos, si el estaba sorprendido, utilice el alice de ¨levantar todo tipo de cosas al aire¨ luego me libre de la tierra, lo levante un poco más arriba ahora con mis manos hay a la luz de la luna me fije un poco y me di cuenta de que su cabello era como azabache y en su oreja derecha tenia un arete , no era cualquier tipo de arete, este era para que el pudiera controlar su tipo de piedra, lo que quiere decir que su piedra es poderosa lo cual podría causar un daño en su vida. wou...

**-que tal el clima ahí arriba!?**-le pregunto divertida, pero él no me respondió, luego observe un poco mi reloj quitándole la mirada. Dios se me estaba haciendo tarde! bien era hora de terminar de jugar, cuando voltee me sorprendí al no verlo ahí arriba. Busque a mis lados consiguiendo bajar mis brazos, lo estaba buscando, este chico sí que era un buen adversario.

en eso siento un golpe en mi espalda que me hace caer sobre mis rodillas.

-**tsss-**me exprese en señal de dolor

**-si que eras muy macho para golpear a las mujeres-**le dije en forma burlona, después me volvió a sujetar del cuello, pero yo no lograba ver nada, otra vez una piedra tranparente, el alice de la invisibilidad. me estaba apretando demasiado el cuello, no podía pensar muy bien, pero sabía que esto no sería el fin, oh no! aun tenía un as bajo la manga, después mire una llama aparecer de mi lado izquierdo, que… me iba a quemar este chico!?... bien desaparecí….y le anule el alice de la invisibilidad, dejando ver su forma.

**-no te enseñaron a ser educado con una chica!?**-le pregunto seriamente, yo me encontraba en un tronco de un árbol arriba de él, pero esa vez para que no me encontrara con facilidad también utilice el alice del eco. mi voz se escuchaba a todo a su alrededor, confundiéndolo. bien, solo podía saber realmente de donde provenía mi voz, si es que ya antes había ejercitado con sus oídos y sus cinco sentidos , claro yo sabía que tarde que temprano el encontraría mi verdadera voz, me volteo a mirar, segundos después fui envuelta por tierra como para ver si verdaderamente estaba yo hay… tonto… volvió a utilizar su fuego de alice, me envolvió en el. y no solo en fuego si no en tierra y esta comenzó a girar.

**-La tengo**-lo escuche decir.

-**no has visto nada-**me susurre para mí misma, en verdad me divertí con este chico pero creo que ya es hora de la despedida .

con un soplo salir de mis labios, la tierra y el fuego se hicieron dos pequeñas flamas frente a mí, levante mis manos y los aplaste con las palmas de mis manos desaparecieron frente a mí y a él, el intento utilizar su fuego y su tierra e incluso su invisibilidad, ya lo sabía, pero se los anule por un buen tiempo.

**-y porque no!?-**me volví a preguntar, no sabía exactamente como utilizar el alice de feromonas pero capture su mirada,como soy tan curiosa,quise experimentar, pues definitivamente el no se podía mover, me imagine bajando unas escalares, terminando a unos centímetros de él, otra vez me imagine su rostro aun mas impactado, este era un nuevo alice que creamos Rei y yo, este era el único existente, solo yo lo tenía, cuando baje frente a él, le agarre la barbilla, el era mas alto que yo así que la baje en dirección hacia mi y observe sus labios..

**-me divertí**-le sonreí y mire con una mirada tierna, utilizando el alice de las feromonas que acababa de robar, lo tense, me di cuenta, ademas no podía decir nada, yo lo controlaba tanto con mis pensamientos como con mi mirada.

-**y si me das un beso!?**-le pregunto con mirada seductora. wou.. a veces me sorprendo de mi misma demasiado..me guta...aun que no le dije en donde queria el beso..tan solo jugaba..

**-hoy trabaje muy duro! merezco un regalo!**-le dije divertida, en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionaría era la primera vez que lo utilice, cuando pasaron varios segundos y yo intente preguntarle algo mas mis labios se hallaron acorralados por los suyos.

OH NO! solo era un juego! YO no creí que me besaría de verdad… su beso era…era…fuerte...e...intenso… me acorralo con sus brazos,con mucha fuerza me acerco a el, casi sentía asfixiarme, eso hacia realmente las feromonas!? cumplir lo que realmente tu quieres atreves de otras personas!?, el beso se volvió mas apasionante de lo normal…Mikan reacciona…pero…oh no….Dios y por qué le estaba correspondiendo yo !? sé que eh pasado mis 18 años de mi vida sin ser besada y eh tenido ansiedad por tener mi primer beso y saber como se siente y un novio a quien abrazar , pero no con mi enemigo.

Ahí reaccione…

rayos! arruine mi primer beso con mi nuevo adversario! le solté la barbilla y me aleje de él seriamente, me limpie los labios, nunca mas utilizaría el alice de feromonas, como se me ocurrió utilizarlo sin saber sus usos múltiples!?... que tonta mikan, has perdido tu primer beso…

**FIN DE PDV !**

* * *

les gusto!?

espero que si y no decepcionarlos n.n :D

un saludo muy grande atodooos! :D


	2. Mi nueva mision!

Hola aqui les dejo otro mas n.n

Aclaracion: no me pertenece gakuen alice ni sus personaes!

que lo disfruteeen :D espero que les gusteee mucho n.n

* * *

**Cap2-Mi nueva mision!**

* * *

-porque te tardaste tanto!?-le cuestionaba Persona a la castaña, un hombre de cabello negro , test clara, ojos castaños, un aspecto guapo, pero el malo de la historia.

-no es mi culpa, me tarde gracias a que me encontré con ese chico de mascara de gato, y piedra de fuego-comento la castaña sentándose de un golpazo en el sofá dándole la espalda a Persona, el se sorprendió al escuchar ¨piedra de fuego ¨

-piedra de fuego? dijiste acaso eso!?-pregunto un confundido chico pelinegro.

-si! tuvimos un…como se diría. tipo combate, pero tú ya sabes el no pudo contra mi-sonrió la castaña mientras se quitaba las botas, persona se acerco interesado hacia ella.

-de casualidad el cabello del chico no es azabache!?-le pregunto curioso colocando sus manos en los hombros de mikan, la hizo voltear algo sorprendida.

-como sabes!? lo conoces!?-le pregunto sorprendida

-y también tiene la piedra de la tierra, no es asi!?-le pregunto con una mirada fulminante. asusto un poco a mikan.

-s-si!-le respondió bajando la mirada una castaña, sintiendo las uñas de personas siendo un poco encajadas en sus hombros.

-pero miren nada mas lo que el destino nos cruza en el camino-dijo el pelinegro levantando sus manos y cruzándolas, mikan se tranquilizo un poco.

-que quieres decir!?-le pregunto confundida.

-aparte de esas piedras, cuales mas tenia!?-le pregunto un molesto pelinegro quien comenzó a revisar su computadora.

-solo utilizo tres conmigo, fuego, tierra e invisibilidad-respondió mirándolo aun confundida.

-de donde lo conoces!?-le pregunto la castaña acomodase un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja, persona la volteo a mirar un tanto sorprendido.

-no te acuerdas !? gatubela…-le pregunto levantando una ceja, y ella se encogió de hombros.

-acordarme de que!?-me pregunto levantando una ceja, y persona rio un poco.

-será mejor que ni recuerdes!-dijo para luego seguir buscando en su computadora.

-no! quiero saber!-le comento. y él no volteo a mirarla.

-pronto lo recordaras, bueno-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-espero que no-pensó seriamente-si es que recuerdas, pues fue hace muchos años-comento para reírse un poco, eso a mikan le pareció una ofensa.

-el que tiene que ver!? de donde lo conoces!?-le pregunto seria y persona se quedo un poco pensativo luego sonrió de lado.

-es un ladronzuelo-respondió mientras volteaba la pantalla de la computadora a la vista de mikan

-ven!-le ordeno y mikan miro en la pantalla una mikan de un chico de cabezo azabache, ojos carmesí realmente hermosos pero a la vez oscuros y profundos, su test beige clara, y lo que a mikan mas le llamo la atención es que tenía el mismo arete de aquel chico y la misma forma de labios de aquellos labios que la besaron , lo que la hicieron sonrojarse un poco.

-su nombre es Hyuuga Natsume, y el nos ah robado unas piedras de alices dos de ellas realmente únicas, otras una copia-comento seriamente y mikan aun seguía mirando la imagen sin poderlo creer, aquella mascara ocultaba esos preciosos y profundos ojos carmesí, el era realmente guapo.

-es nuestro más grande enemigo Gatubela-le dijo serio y mikan lo volteo a ver desapareciendo en ella el sonrojo.

-ya veo-susurro para si.

-Puesto que ya se han dado una muy buena bienvenido, ahora se cual será tu siguiente misión-dijo recordándose en la mesa.

-eeh!?-se expreso mikan

-es hora de que este ladronzuelo page no crees!?-le pregunto mirándola fijo.

-no querrás que lo mate, verdad!?-le pregunto sorprendida- tu sabes que no hago eso-le dijo en voz alta .

-no voy a matar a nadie-le afirmo seriamente haciendo que Rei se enojara y la sujeta del cuello llevándola a la pared.

-tsss-se expreso una mikan algo temerosa.

-No me levantes la voz!-le ordeno con una mirada fulminante, luego observo esos ojos avellana como brillaban del miedo, lo cual la soltó del cuello, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-mi precisada gatubela, sabes que no te encargaría hacer una cosa como esa, no a ti-sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello y se dio media vuelta , dejando a una mikan asustada en la pared.

-esto es lo que haremos, y seguirás mis instrucciones, paso por paso-dijo caminando hacia la computadora observando el rostro del azabache.

-Entraras a la Academia, y para que no sospeches , te comportaras como una chica que no sabe usar definitivamente sus piedras, como una chica no tan inteligente , y un poco mas inmadura-sonrió divertido y mikan se molesto un poco.

-comportarme como una mongola, no!?-insinuó cruzándose de brazos y el rio.

-si me entiendes-la observo y mikan frunció el ceño-creo que será muy fácil para ti-la ofendió.

-tss-se expreso una mikan enfadada.-idiota-pensó agachando el rostro .

-toma!-le dijo dándole a mostrar unas piedras, una color agua la otra color mitad vede y mitad café

-que son!?-pregunto

-alice de la naturaleza y el agua, debes tener alices peligrosos, asi que quiero que aparte de quedarte con tus alices originales, te quedes con el que te eh regalado-comento sonriente y ella se alegro un poco, pues era el alice de la imaginación, como cuando se imagino que estaba subiendo unas escaleras y así fue en el aire comenzó a caminar.

-Al saber esas personas que eres del tipo de piedras peligrosas te pondrán seguramente con el grupo de piedra peligrosa, y estoy tan seguro de que Natsume está entre ese grupo-comento con molestia. mikan agarro las piedras y las integro en su pecho. sintió una pulsada que le medio dolió, pero no le preocupo tanto. agacho la mirada pensativa y cuando la alzo se encontró con unos ojos castaños, le sujeto la barbilla y observo los labios, ella se tenso un poco.

-mmm-expreso persona seriamente-por que están hinchados!?-pregunto observándola con una mirada fulminante, provocándole los nervios.

-De que hablas!?-le pregunto mirándolo serio.

-te golpeaste los labios con algo!? los veo inchados, como si alguien los hubiera apretado con fuerzas-le sostuvo la mirada provocándole un sonrojo en su rostro.

-D-Dejate de tonterías Rei-dijo alejándose de él-cuando ese tipo me arrojo la primera llama de fuego, me sorprendió y caí golpeándome con el tronco del árbol-fingió pero también tenia parte de la prueba, le mostro un morete en su mejilla izquierda el cual observo persona y se lo creyó.

-Ese ladronzuelo te lastimo, -dijo molesto - Creí que era imposible que te lastimaran, pero ya veo que eres un tanto débil-la ofendió sin voltearla a ver.

-Claro que no lo soy!-le respondió-te dije que me sorprendió no creí que estuviera vigilándome-comento molesta

-mañana mismo empiezas la misión, escucharse!?-le pregunto fulminándola otra vez.

-si-respondió seria .

-ya te puedes retirar-le dijo seriamente. y mikan con mucho gusto se fue.

**por la noche alguien la visito, pero ella se encontraba dormida, acostada en su cama cubierta por una cobija, aquella persona se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el cabello lentamente, algo que despertó asustada a mikan que segundos después lanzo un puñetazo pero aquella persona lo detuvo.**

-Quien!?-pregunto volteando a ver que era Reo, un joven de unos 22 años de edad pelirojo y de ojos color lila, muy guapo.

-R-Reo!-dijo sorprendida-pensé que eras-dijo con rapidez pero no alcanzo a terminar.

-Persona-Termino el joven pelirrojo con una mirada seria que luego la cambio a una dulce sonría.-Yo no te haría daño-susurro mientras la observaba formar entre sus labios una sonrisa, y unas cuantas lagrimas que salían de sus bellos ojos almendrados.

-Me alegra que volvieras-lo abrazo con fuerzas y el correspondió su abrazo.

-no te abandonaría !-le dijo con voz dulce-no como esa persona-pensó seriamente.

**El silencio pareció gobernar aquella habitación durante muchos segundos.**

-como te fue en la misión!?-pregunto ella sin soltarlo.

-No importa cómo me fue, le traje a Rei lo me pidió -respondió

-Hablando de…Este desgraciado a intentado hacer mas experimentos contigo!?dime la verdad-le pregunto alejándose un poco para observar la mirada de mikan, él la conocía desde pequeña, así que ya sabía cuando mentía y cuando decía la verdad, cuando estaba triste o cuando estaba realmente feliz y cuando tenía algo o estaba ocultando algo. luego ella lo volvió a abrazar con rapidez.

-solo me inyecto un suero que, no sé muy bien para que era no sentí ni un efecto en mi-comento seriamente haciendo que Reo se molestara.

-Ese Imbécil! como se atreve a estarte inyectando lo que se le dé la gana, no ve que te puede ocasionar algún daño!?-dijo con voz molesta.

-siempre que te envía a misiones, intenta hacer nuevas cosas para experimentarlas en mi…-le comento con voz baja y triste.

-mikan!-pronuncio su nombre, él era el único que le llamaba por su verdadero nombre.

-como quisiera nunca separarme de ti! pero a ambos él nos controla-la abrazo con fuerzas-juro que me hare mas fuerte con mi piedra y tomare venganza de todo lo que nos ah hecho-dijo furioso y una mirada fulminante.

-yo también jure eso..-comento la castaña.-y hablando de jurar, me ah dado una nueva misión..-

-eh!?-se expreso el pelirrojo sorprendido.

**En la academia un Narumi estaba Derrumbado de tristeza, por que le fue robado su única piedra.**

-Nooo! como pueden a verme echo estoooo norita-san- decía con voz chillona un rubio quien se encontraba en los brazos de la rubia ojos esmeraldas, desde una esquina de la pared los observaba un natsume que se encontraba ligeramente serio pero más pensativo que nada, el no dejaba de pensar en aquel beso apasionado que le dio a aquella chica de la máscara de gato.

-Esa chica-pensó observando como narumi lloraba-estoy seguro de que utilizo la piedra del Gay en mi-pensó -para que robo ese alice!?-se pregunto

-no lo puedo creer-lloraba narumi.

-esa chica!-susurro norita volteando a vera natsume-no es el único alice que tiene no es verdad!?-le pregunto volteándolo a ver.

-en realidad! tiene más de dos alices-comento cerrando los ojos seriamente.

-y en con ellos tiene mi aliceee-comenzó a llorar nuevamente narumi.

-Narumi-san, supongo que ya sabe quien la mando, no es así!?-inquirió y narumi la volteo a ver serio mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Rei está empezando con su diabólico plan-dijo tristemente y cuando natsume escucho el nombre sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos.

-creo que esa chica vendrá un par de noches más, no solo por mi piedra, si no por la de varios más-comento con preocupación.

-por que ese tipo quiere tantas piedras!? qué piensa hacer!?-pregunto un natsume arrónjate volteándolos a ver.

-Busca el poder, y el control de todo-comento norita quien observaba a narumi .

-Como se pudo atrever a robarme mi piedra aliceee-comenzó a llorar-así de pronto a punto de tomar mi taza de Té y esta se me cae, y después de varias horas, quería utilizar mi alice con Jacke-san y no pude! no pude! SABES LO QUE ES NO PODEEER UTILIZAR TU ALICEE!-grito para luego llorar-me sentí vacio -susurro con voz chillona, hay pobre narumi !

Al día siguiente! a la puerta de la entrada de la academia alice se presento una chica, de ojos almendrados grandes y hermosos, de cabello avellana largo ondulado hasta la cadera, tenia puesta una falda, casi a media pierna color esmeralda, una blusa de tirantes pegada color negra y zapatos negros, en el cabello posaba un listón color esmeralda, se miraba radiante pero normal que cualquier chica recién llegada.

-Presentece!-le ordeno una voz que provenía desde una bocina y una cámara de su lado izquierdo.

-m-mi nombre es Sakura Mikan Yu..yukihira..-dijo con rostro bajo y voz nerviosa.

-y ah venido para!?-inquirió aquella voz

-y-yo….estoy segura de tener algún tipo de alice-respondió con rapidez y un sonrojo en su rostro, si que sabe fingir.

-mmm..ya veo, espere un poco por favor-le pidió aquella voz.. y dentro de la academia y en un edificio que tenia por fuera una gran estrella.

-Narumiii!-dijo en voz alta un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos castaños quien abrio de golpe las dos puertas de la oficina que le pertenecian.

-mm! oh! misaki-san-dijo un narumi sorprendido quien tomaba su taza de Té tristemente.

-Oo! que ah pasado aquí!?-pregunto viendo que toda la oficina de narumi estaba realmente desparramada por todos lados miles de cosas tiradas.

-Quee quieres misaki-san sabes que no estoy de humoooor-decía con vox quebrantada

-narumi!7.7-lo miro serio-sabes que estan intentando recuperar tu piedra, asi que ya tranquilizate, que te tengo una noticia importante-le dijo sujetandolo de los hombros.

-que sucede!?-pregunto triste

-en la entrada de las puertas te espera una chica! dice que tiene un alice, cuando me mandaron a hablar les dije que le ordenaran pasar bajo la maquina que La señorita Imai invento-comento seriamente

-cual de todas!?-pregunto el rubio tomando su Té.

-la maquina que nos creo para saber que personas tienen alices, y cuantos-dijo serio

-y que ! si tiene!?-pregunto algo entretenido.

-si y no solo uno! tiene cinco-comento impresionado mostrando los cinco dedos de su mano a narumi.

-EEHEEH!?-se expreso un narumi totalmente sorprendido

-C-C-C-C-C-como puede ser eso posible!?-pregunto impactado con los ojos mas abiertos que el tamaño de un plato normal.

-no lo sé! pero tenemos suerte de que esa chica haya llegado aquí-dijo pensativo

-PUES QUE ESPERAMOSS!-dijo en voz alta-TRAIGAMOSLAA YAA!-dijo corriendo fuera de su oficina.

-Narumi! oee! esperameee-le gritaba el castaño.

cuando llegaron a la puerta de la entrada de la academia ahí se encontraba una mikan oliendo unos cuantos girasoles.

**PDV de Mikan**

ya había entrado a la academia , si que a la luz del sol se miraban todo tipo de cosas pero claro muy lejos de esta entrada, ya no más me faltaba ser evaluada como alice peligroso podre logra estar en el grupo de el chico gato. observe bien a mi alrededor y me encontré con un lindo jardín, esta academia estaba llena de jardines , y era lo que más me fascinaban, jardines, jardines, porque con ellos tengo unos preciado recuerdos. me acerque a los girasoles y mire jugueteando en ellos unas cuantas abejas.

Abejas…Girasoles…me suenan ah

**FlashBlck**

Yo tenía como unos cinco o cuatro años más o menos, si me miraba definitivamente una inocencia con patitas pequeñas, y un par de coletas, me hallaba en el jardín de mi abuelo jugueteando en los columpios que colocamos hace unos meses en ese tiempo, mire a mi lado derecho alegremente y se encontraba en el otro columpio un niño , no lo alcanzaba a distinguir pero yo presentía que era mi mejor amigo en ese tiempo, Reo!? tal vez… no a Reo yo lo conocí cuando cumplí mis seis o siete años cuando persona llego, si no!? , no recuerdo bien, cuando la mente de un niño es movida bruscamente después de un suceso destrozarte se te olvidan algunos recuerdos del pasado y con ellos a las personas que amabas, gracias a Dios que han recuerdo a mi abuelo y algunos momentos que pase con él.

después de un rato de columpiarme con aquel chico, nos bajamos y comenzamos a correr hacia los girasoles, nos gustaban los jardines comencé a recordar , jugamos un buen rato y después nos fuimos a crear un castillo de tierra, observe bien!? aquel chico estaba moviendo sus manos y la tierra se movía a su mismo ritmo, era imposible, ese chico tenía una piedra como yo!? y no solo eso…. era la piedra café… la misma piedra que tenia aquel gato…pero como!?..

**Findeflashblack.**

entonces recordé lo que Rei me dijo, ese tipo de mascara de gato se había robado realmente las piedras!?, Tierra, Fuego!? invisibilidad!?..pero como!?...la tierra, tiene que ver con aquel niño en mis recuerdos…pero quien era el niño!?, estoy un tanto confusa seguía mirando los girasoles..

Acasoo eseee chico ….. es un ladrooon! pero….quien es un chico de mis recuerdos… él le robo la piedra a el chico de mis recuerdos!?...Rei tenia razón, ese chico es un ladronzuelo.. no paso mucho cuando escuche una voz conocida que me llamaba por lo que me hizo voltear y levantarme.

**-Tu eres Sakura Mikan Yukihira!?-** me sorprendió al ver quien me preguntabas eso, era la misma persona de ayer, a la persona que le robe el alice y no solo eso sino a la que le voltee la tasa para que se le cayera en el pantalón…. me puse nerviosa.

-**S-si, mucho gusto!-**le respondí nerviosa, me sentía un poco incomoda con esa persona. y observe atrás de el a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafes. me miraba raro.o

**-Bienvenida a la Academia alice, ven, te hare laguna preguntas en mi oficina-**me invito y yo camine con ellos.

-Quienes te trajeron aquí!?-me pregunto curioso, lo observe bien sus ojos estaban realmente hinchados y su nariz roja como la de reno..a caso se la ah estado pasando llorando!?...me sentía de lo peor… y me estaba tanto tan amable..

**-Unas personas del pueblo, -**respondi con el rostro bajo, sentía su sonrisa.. la sentía…

**-y como pensaste tener alices!?-**me pregunto curioso, mire de reojo y hay estaba de nuevo su sonrisa.. me siento un poco mal.

**-l-lo sospeche desde que empecé ah…ah plantar todo tipo de plantas en el que era mi hogar, no sé como ocurrió, solo sé que cuando miraba una flor marchita, me sentía triste y al sujetarla entre mis manos esta tomaba nueva vida-**Invente, en realidad era cierto, pero no lo hice en mi hogar si no en la organización mientras practicaba con estos tipos de piedra.

-**y nomas con ese alice!?-**me pregunto con una voz un tanto confusa, que ya deje de preguntarme, pero recuerdo bien que persona me dijo que solo hablara de este alice, el que puede ser más peligroso y hablar un poco de la piedra del agua.

**-no! la otra vez que estaba en la regadera, mientras la lavaba note algo muy extraño, el agua me seguía a todas partes , no sé cómo expresarlo, no se las palabras correctas, pero el agua me seguía-c**omente nerviosa, ya no sabía que mas inventar, era algo mala para eso.

después de platicarle otro tipo de cosas y responderle a todas su preguntas llegamos a su oficina, el que me había abierto la puerta fue ese tal narumi, como debería llamarle, narumi-sensei!?, si por qué sería mi maestro y ayudante, me sirvió un poco de Té y coloco en un plato unas donas que se veían antojadles, por supuesto agarre la de chocolate, pero el se portaba tan amable conmigo. porque!?, porque no sabe que yo le robe su piedra…me siento mal el seguia hablando pero yo no lo escuchaba, estaba pensando en lo que ayer le hice, después me hizo un comentario que me sorprendió.

-Ya see! tengo a la persona ideal que podrá enseñarte todo lo que sabe para que aprendas a utilizar tus alices! si-dijo con una sonrisita del tamaño de la del gato de alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-N-narumi no penaras en..en-intento decir el castaño con un rostro sorprendido, yo aun no entendía, con quien!? y es que no le ponía atención a lo que me decía hace unos minutos atrás..me perdí u.u

**-exacto! Natsume-kun sera el más indicado para ella-** lo escuche decir, mientras le guiñaba el ojo…mm…un momento…ese nombre….

**-EEEEEH!-**me exprese, el chico gato.. hoooo! si persona se da cuenta de estoo… mi misión al parecer será mucho más fácil de lo que pensee…

**-narumi-san tenemos un grave problemaa!-**voltee hacia la puerta y mire una señora de cabello negro y ojos azules que abrió la puerta de golpe.

**-Mata-chan-**le oi pronunciar al castaño y a narumi con preocupación..mmm! que sucede!?

**-Tienen que venir inmediatamentee!-**les ordeno ella estaba realmente preocupada, se notaba en su rostro.

**-Bien pero! -**voltee a ver a narumiy el me estaba viendo

-**Mikan-chan llamare a natsume-kun para que se conozcan-**me dijo con una sonrisa dulce, me empezaba a agradar esa sonrisa pero aun me sentía incomoda por lo que le hice.

**-no te vayas! el llegara pronto!-**me dijo para luego salir corriendo junto con los otros dos, cerraron las puertas y yo espere…. llegara pronto eh!? tengo que estar preparada. a ver que necesitaría inventar mmm… agarre otra dona de chocolate, le di la primera mordida y comencé a inventar lo que diría mm… no Sería fácil…..

Cuando por fin supe lo que podría comentarle y decirle, ahora solo me quedaba esperarlo…

Cuánto tiempo más!? narumi-sensei dijo que no tardaría en llegar.

**-Cuando es pronto!?**-me pregunte a mí misma. me cruce de piernas, después de media hora me dio sueño por lo cual me recose en el cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentada.

**-cuándo es pronto!?-**-me volví a preguntar al cerrar mis ojos, yo ya no supe mas.

**-Ey tu!-**escuchaba que alguien me hablaba, pero yo no quería despertar, luego senti que me sujetaban de los hombros y me sacudían con brutalidad..

-Quien!?-me pregunto semi abriendo mis ojos, mi vista estaba lgo borrosa.

-OE!-aquella voz pertenecía a la de un hombre, parpadee un par de veces y abrí mas mis ojos mi vista se aclaro, observe bien,…..eeeh!? era ese chico de ayer, el chico gato, estaba sobre mi!?..

-EEEEH!?-me exprese, sentí mi rostro arder un poco por la sorpresa, la primera vez que alguien se encontraba arriba de mi.

-Quien eres tu!?-me pregunto con voz arrogante, la misma voz de ayer, yo seguía sorprendida.

-Q-Quitatee!-lo intente empujar pero observe que mis brazos eran acorralados por sus manos.

-Respondeme! Quien eres!?-me pregunto nuevamente

-y si no quiero!-le respondí groseramente

-Quitateee de encima pervertido!-le dije moviéndome a todos lados, solo quería quitármelo de encima.

-Pervertido!?-me pregunto arrogante

-un pervertido es aquella persona que tiene una mala intención hacia ti, pero…-lo oí decir observándome, ahora sí, observaba su profunda mirada carmesí, era grandiosa pero a la vez esos ojos te intimidaban.

-Pero, quien querría tener una mala intención contigo!?-me pregunto fríamente, y yo me molestee!, OH no sean como lo odie con esa ofensa, digo, en pocas palabras me dijo..

-Me llamaste, Fea!? de pies a cabeza!?-le pregunte molesta.

-se ve que reaccionas lento-comento fríamente, okey… me las pagaras 7.7..

-Okey yo seré fea, pero si yo soy fea, a ti la palabra Horrible te queda cortaaaa!-le dije en voz alta empujándolo hacia un lado haciendo que nos cayéramos del sillón, yo caí arriba de él y lo sujete de los brazos. le haría una tonta pregunta que yo ya sabía, pero persona me dijo que actuara perfectamente bien..

-Quien eres tú!?-le pregunte. en su rostro formo la mirada fulminadora, me a mi no me da miedo.

-Tss-se expreso molestamente, luego de que dirigió su mirada hacia mi falda..!?..

-Que miras!?-le pregunte molesta fruncí el ceño y volteé hacia mi falda… a ver que tanto le mi..miraba!?

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?-grite a todo pulman

-oh por Dios oh por Dios y mi faldaa!?-me pregunte en voz alta , histérica, avergonzada, sentía arder mi rostro luego de ver una sonrisa que me molesto en su rostro y una mirada que señalaba a otro lado y yo voltee. OH POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLIIIN! mi falda se encontraba toda rota desde el sillón hasta el suelo…. quiere decir… que yo misma me la arranque al caer con este tipo!?...pero como!?

-K-K-KIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?-grite a todo pulmon.

-No mires no mires! no mires..no mireees!-le suplique tapándole los ojos con una almohada mientras becaba que ponerme, y no haya definidamente nada. todo porque persona nunca me llevo a comprarme ropa nueva.. TE ODIOO!

**continuara..**

* * *

Les gustoo!?

espero que siiiii :D ahorita respondo reviews y los vuelvo a publicar en este capitulo n.n

gracias por leeer 3


	3. Seis Niveles! Que bonita bienvenida 1

Holaaa! como estas!? aqui les dejo otro capitulo maas n.n

espero que les guste :D

aclaracines:

NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES! :D

AMO ESTA HISTORIIIA ES LA MEJOR DE LAS MEJORES QUE EH VISTOOO! 3

que lo disfruteeen :D.

* * *

** cap 4.- Seis Niveles de estrella, Que bonita bienvenida 1 de 2**

* * *

Oee—le grito un azabache que intentaba quitarse la almohada que le puso la castaña.

-Noo! Aun no encuentro que ponermee!—le dijo sonrojada apretando con fuerza la almohada al rostro hasta que natsume lanzo una flama de fuego a un mechón de su cabello.

-KIaaa!—grito una mikan que se lanzó hacia atrás y se agarro el mechón de cabello que le quemo el chico gato.

-Eres Crueel!—le grito con voz quebrada una castaña

-hmp—se expresó el chico que se levantaba.

-Noo mireees !—le grito una mikan avergonzada tapándose con una almohada. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza , mientras que natsume se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a una mesa quito el florero y jalo el mantel dirigiéndose a la castaña. Ella abrió sus ojos y vio que el la observaba.

-T-te dije que no voltearas pervertido—le lanzo una almohada pero natsume la evadió y le lanzo el mantel sorprendiendo a una castaña.

-eh!?—se expresó confundida

-Te dije que no soy un pervertido, los pervertido son los que tienen malas intenciones, pero no creo que nadie quiera tener malas intenciones contigo Fresitas 7.7—la miro seriamente y una mikan levanto su rostro sorprendida y temblorosa, se empezó a sonrojar de la cabeza a los pies.

-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mm-m-m-m-m-m—intento decir pero no sabía cómo actuar ante esa palabra ¨Fresitas¨.

-TUU! IDIOTA PERVERTIDOOOOOO!—le empezó a lanzar donas.

-Oee!-dijo un natsume siendo golpeado por una de fresa—Baka—le dijo evadiendo las donas, cuando se acercó a ella le detuvo el brazo.

-Déjate de tonterías fresitas -le dijo seriamente.

-Deja de llamarme así!—le dijo molesta volteándolo a ver, vio en su rostro varias manchas de fresa y vainilla, mikan formo en su rostro una sonrisilla de gato.

-ji..—solto una sonrisilla, en verdad quería soltarse a reir cuando ya no pudo más.

-jajjajajajajajajaja-se empezó a carcajear de lo gracioso que se veía aquel chico.

-7.7—mirada de natsume, quien luego de segundos sujeto en su mano un pay de queso que agarro de la mesa.

-Oe Bragas de Fresas—le llamo poniéndola seria

-Que no meeee….ah-no pudo terminar lo que iba decir al ser golpeada con un pastel, así es, natsume le embarro el pastel en su bello rostro.

-i..Itai—pronuncio aquella castaña.

-pero quien usa bragas de fresas a sus dieciocho…nadamos una Baka como tú—dijo fríamente el chico de ojos carmesí sentándose en el sillón, mientras mikan se quitaba el pay de encima

-uuuuugh-gruño una mikan molesta-no es mi culpa, Rei hace años dejo de comprarme ropa nueva, asi que uso ropa aniñada..—pensaba una mikan furiosa quien se limpiaba la cara con un trampo.

-Ahora responde tonta, Quien eres!?—volvió a preguntarle.

-Que no puedes ser más amable!?—le pregunto la castaña.

-no—respondio rápidamente y fríamente

-7.7—mirada de mikan.

-Grosero, no sabes tratar a la mujer que ahora se encuentra enfrente de ti 7.7—le dijo molesta

-donde!? Que no la veo 7.7—le respondio seriamente mirándola fijo.

-UuUUgshhshshsh-mikan quería decirle muchas cosas, pero se las guardo, y quería atacarlo con sus piedras pero tenía que actuar bien para lograr la misión de persona, ella tenía que acercarse a natsume.

-bien—susurro la castaña levantándose, luego se jalo el listón color esmeralda que traía en su cabeza y se sujeto el cabello con el.

-mi nombre, es Sakura Mikan –sonrio dulce pero natsume no la volteo a ver .

-Cual es tu nombre!?—pregunto

-Que te importa—le respondio fríamente y a mikan le temblo una ceja de enojo. Luego respiro profundamente y exhalo lentamente.

-mucho gusto Chico que te importa—le sonrio para luego sentarse a su lado, pero natsume se alejo de ella y mikan volteo a verlo seriamente.

-supongo que narumi-sensei te envio para enseñarmealgunas cosas importantes ,no!?—le pregunto interesada.

-Desafortunadamente asi fue—respondio fríamente—que tipo de alice tienes!?—le pregunto sin voltearla a ver

-mmm…te soy sinsera—dijo algo seria—no puedo decirle cuales, por que se supone que tengo que hacer como si no supiera usarlos y menos cuales tengo—penso mordiéndose un labio—solo se que podría tener la piedra de la naturaleza, oh es lo que narumi-sensei dice por todo lo que le conte, y pues la piedra del agua, pero aun asi no estoy del todo segura de tenerlo—dijo fingiendo una voz confusa.

-hmp—expreso el chico –Baka levántate—le ordeno serio

-eeh!—se expreso la chica—no me llames asi 7.7—le pidió seria

-Bakota-

-no lo acepto-

-Baka fea-

-no me llames asi-

-Baka enana-

-7.7 no me digas que tienes problemas para recordar el nombre de las personas?7.7-

-las llamo por lo que son, no de otra forma 7.7-

-7.7...no me llames Asiiiii, se que soy enana pero no es para tanto 7.7-

-Bragas …-le dijo

-7.7 tampoco 7.7—

-Fresitas 7.7-le volvio a decir

-ni ese 7.7—

-Fresotas – le dijo sin voltearla amirar

-menos ese 7,7—

-Bragotas..-

-para nada 7.7—

-fresototas—

-ni lo pienses 7.7-

-Fresogotas 7.7-

-q-que es eso!?-pregunto confundia

-una convencional de fresa con bragas y tonta 7.7-

-7.7 eso es una tonteria, que no sabes inventar algo mejor!?7.7-

-Bragototas-

- -.-¨cre-creo que ya te pasaste 7.7—

-hmp—se expresó el chico.

-para que quieres que me levante!?—le pregunto curiosa

-solo hazlo ,7.7—le ordeno.

-7.7…bien 7.7-dijo levantándose frente a el y natsume la volteo a mirar fijamente a los ojos. Luego bajo su mirada y levanto una ceja.

-se supone que es una falda!?—le pregunto viendo como mikan se coloco el mantel.

-7.7´ importa la moda!?—le pregunto fastidiada—me saca de quicio, y eso que era divertido ayer, ahora no lo es—penso molesta.

-en una Baka como es normal vestirse como vagabunda 7.7—la insulto y mikan fruncio el ceño

-Ya vaa!—dijo lanzando un suspiro—miren quien habla 7.7el chico vestido de negro 7.7 esa es moda de emos que no sabias!?—señalo con los ojos de pies a cabeza. Mikan si sigues asi nunca lograras llevarte bien con el y obtener sus piedras 7.7..

-al menos no estoy retrasado mental como para confundir un mantel con falda 7.7—cerro sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos, mikan hizo lo mismo.

-u-u-u-uno….dos…dos….tres-comenzo a contar en su mente para tranquilizarse y no explotar-Yaa!—dijo en voz alta—para que querias que me levantara!?—le pregunto molesta, natsume la volteo a mirar y bajo la mirada desde su cuello a su pecho y a las costillas, mikan se incomodo un poco.

-q-que estas mirando!? –le pregunto sonrojada, y natsume comenzó a ver atrás ves de su carne y d sus huesos, observo dentro de mikan Cinco piedras, una color Azul, la piedra de Agua, Una Verde cafesosa, la piedra de la Naturaleza, una Amarilla clara, la piedra de la anulación, Una Gris azulada, la piedra de copeo de Alice, y una que le llamo mucho la atención que era una piedra mitad blanca y mitad transparente, la piedra de la Imaginacion/Real. Natsume estaba utilizando un alice para poder saber que tipo de alice tiene cada persona y cuantos, natsume se sorprendio mucho al ver que esta chica tenia cinco alices casi como los alices que tiene el .

-No puede ser—penso asombrado—esta chica—penso sorprendido.

-Que sucede!?—pregunto la chica sacando de sus pensamientos a un azabache.

-Tienes cinco alices—la observo confuso mikan se quedo asombrada.

-e-es enserio!?—pregunto asombrada—como puedo saber!?—se pregunto

-si y esas son , Alice de Agua, De la Naturaleza, De la Anulacion, De copeo de Alice y una que es extrañamente rara y desconocida, pero llamada Imacionacion/Real—comento serio y aun confundido.

-que es esa piedra!?—se pregunto un natsume—como es que ella tiene algo como eso!?—se pregunto.

-T-Todas esas!?—pregunto una mikan realmente sorprendida, ella solo fingia, pero el no le contesto, el seguia dentro de sus pensamientos.

-lo que acabas de ver, es el tipo de alice que tienes!?—pregunto sorprendida—tienes mas de dos alices tu también!?—volvio a preguntar sorprendida, luego natsume se levanto coloco sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y camino.

-Andando Baka, te mostrare la academia—dijo con voz fría en el que no se encontraba ni una expresión.

-Ey! No me vas a contestar!?—le pregunto

-deja de hacer tanto ruido! No seas tan ruidosa—le dijo sin voltearla a ver, mikan se cruzo de brazos.

-Persona, creo que esta misión será demasiado difícil, me cae gordooo este ladronzuelo—penso furiosa mientras lo seguia.

-Ne! Y no me vas a decir tu nombre!? O como debo llamarte ya que seras mi pareja.—le pregunto una mikan mostrando una sinsera sonrisa, esta vez no fingio.

-Hyuga Natsume—le contesto sin voltearla aver.

-ne! Mucho gusto—sonrio—y como te devo de llamar!?—pregunto curiosa

-deja de hablar ruidosa, primero iremos por tu uniforme!—le dijo seriamente.

-bussh!—mikan se cruz de brazos—que pasa con su actitud!?—se pregunto.

Al pasar media hora llegaron a un salón en el que entraron, mikan observo a una persona que se encontraba acomodando unos uniformes.

-Natsume-kun, que te trae por aquí!?—le pregunto aquella persona, era un hombre de unos 33 años mas o menos, cabello castaño y ojos azul zafiro.

-Deme un uniforme para esta chica—le pidió fríamente.

-oee!—se expreso el hombre—que hermosa eres señorita—le alago y mikan se sonrojo un poco,

-g-gracias—bajo la mirada tímidamente.

-Natsume-kun podría ser que ella…sea tu novia!?—pregunto sorprendido y mikan se sorprendio.

-eeeh—se expreso sonrojada observando a natsume.

-Ja—se burlo el azabacha, y mikan fruncio el ceño.

-oh no son!?—pregunto confundido el señor

-Y-yo como seria novia de un tipo como eeeestee—señalo molesta

-aha jeje, lo lamento mucho chicos, pero como vi en ustedes un hermoso aura, y se veian tan lindos juntos, por eso pensé jeje—comento el señor .

-o.O—mirada de mikan.

-Quien querria ser novia de una Baaka—comento un natsume agarrando el uniforme sin voltearlos a ver.

-7.7—mirada d emikan.

-Ten Baka! Pruébatelo—le dijo aventándole el uniforme al rostro mikan lo agarro molesta.

-que modales—susurro para si mientras el hombre le enseñaba el vestidor. luego de varios minutos. dentro del vestidor mikan se observaba como le quedaba el , en verdad se miraba hermosa.

-Que hermoso-dava veltas a su eje-me queda muy bien-se dijo asi misma y luego comenzo a jalar la falda para ver si esta no se rompia con facilidad como la otra, al ver que no sonrio para si y dio mas vueltas.

-Oe Fresitas! Ya sal, ya te tardaste-se quejo un natsume arrogante.

-uuhh-hizo una mikan-este chico me saca de quicio, pense que la mision de persona seria facil, pero este chico es realmente horrible, no sonrie, siempre insulta, responde frio, y es arrogante-pensaba una mikan mientras se acomodaba la blusa de la escuela, luego de segundos salio, siendo observaba por el hombre y natsume quien se sorprendio un poco al ver como le quedaba de fantastico el uniforme a mikan. este era color Indigo con blanco.

-nee! como me sienta!?-les pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa.

-ehe! no se ve hermosa!?-inquirio el hombre volteando a ver a natsume.

-tss-expreso natsume volteándole al ver el rostro del hombre, luego hizo aparecer llamas de fuego a su alrededor.

-AAHAHHA!-grito el hombre asustado

-eh! que haces!?-le pregunto una mikan a natsume.

-se nos hace tarde! salgamos de aqui-ordeno arrogante.

-Neee! desaparece tus llamas -le pidio una mikan preocupada por el hombre.

-s-i por favoor-le pidio

-que llorones y ruidosos-les dijo para luego desaparecer las llamas, mikan sonrio ante eso.

-progresando-pensó y se le acerco-Gracias-le sonrió y natsume la observo por segundos pero luego volteo su fría mirada a otra parte, mikan no le hizo caso y siguió caminando.

-nee! a donde iremos ahora!?-le pregunto curiosa

-dejate de preguntitas, solo haces que me enfade mas-le dijo friamente.

-uch-se expreso cruzandose de brazos- y yo crei que ya estabamos progresando-susurro para si pero eso lo alcanzo a escuchar natsume,

mientras caminaban un buen rato por el bosque, mikan observaba curiosa y sorprendida toda la naturaleza que estaba plantada en esta academia, cuando en eso observo de lejos unas flores marchitas, lo cuales le sorprendio y entristecio un poco por lo que se dirigio hacia ellas.

-es la primera vez despues de tanto tiempo que puedo vagar por varios dias, gracias ala misión de Rei, por fin me siento...libre...-pensaba una mikan quien se hincaba sobre sus rodillas y observaba las rosas marchitas.

-O-Oee! a donde crees que vas!? Baka-le pregunto observando como se dirigia a un jardin de rosas, cuando vio que ella no le respondia ni le ahcia caso, fue hacia ella.

-Ne natsume..si es que no te molesta que te llame asi-decia una mikan acariciando las flores marchitas, natsume se sorprendio por la manera tan facil de pronunciar su nombre, luego observo la flor que acariciaba, esa ya no tenia vida.

-Esto fue la primera señal que vi para pensar que yo tenia un Alice-dijo sonriendole a la flor, que comenzo a vivir nuevamente, Natsume se asombro.

-Sabes desde que tengo memoria los jardines son mi vida-dijo con voz tierna-cuando era pequeña mi Abuelo y yo hicimos juntos un jardin, y con ellos creamos recuerdos, todos los dias , tardes y noches cuidabamos de ellas, que a ni una le hiciera falta un destello de rayo de luz, un soplo de vida, agua para saciar su sed, y una buena alimentacion de tierra sana-comento acariciando las demas flores marchitas las cuales despues de pocos segundos cobraron vida y comenzaron a brillar, natsume solo escuchaba y observaba.

-Siempre que contemplo un jardin me acuerdo...yo...-dijo primero con una hermosa sonrisa -Yo recuerdo a mi abuelito-termino de decir soltando un ligero suspiro hacia las flores, en eso se sorprende al ver que las flores comienzan a crecer mas y mas lo que hizo que los dos chicos sorprendidos levantaran el rostro.

-q-que ocasione!?-se pregunto la castaña confundida-no había visto esto antes...que sucede!?-se pregunto confundida observando que las flores dejaron de crecer después de unos siete metros, todo el jardín había crecido a mas o menos siete metros.

-esta chica-la observo natsume sorprendido- tal como dijo ese Gay de naru, esta chica debe ser observaba-penso seriamente natsume.

-es..-dijo una castaña pasando entre el jardi-Es hermosoo-dijo asombrada caminando bajo el jardin- me siento como si fuera una enanita jajaja, es precioso-se expreso dando una vuelta a su eje, hasta que ya no estaba ala vista de natsume.

-Baka, sal de ahi!-le ordeno friamente

-no!-respondio la chica con voz divertida

-Hmp-expreso el chico

-porque no entras!? es hermoso-le invito la chica- oh! Rei creo que me tardare mucho para terminar tu mision-penso sonriendo- me siento estupenda, pro fin puedo ser yo-susurro para si para luego reir de alegria. natsume la escucho y por un momento la creyo loca.

-esta baka-susurro y se metio en aquel jardin, el gigantesco jardin parecia no terminarse.

-Libre soy! Libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo maaas! Libre soy Libre so0oy, ya no volvere Jamaas! libr..-intento decir pero luego recordo a su abuelo, su sonrisa desaparecio-tengo que volver..-penso triste

-libre soy!?-se preguntaba un natsume cruzado de brazos, escuchando como la chica cantaba-si supiera que esta mas encadenada ahora, pero que tonta niña-pensaba un natsume mientras la buscaba.

-por que tengo que estar cuidando a una niña tan tonta como ella!?-se pregunto un natsume serio quien buscaba en el jardin a mikan hasta encontrarla.

-Oe! Baka! no tengo todo tu tiempo!-la jalo del brazo y la saco del jardin.

-eehi! ya sueltame! deja de arrastrarmeee!-le ordeno molesta

-no!-respondio frio

-porque no !?7.7-lo miro fijo

-7.7 eres L-e-n-ta Baka 7.7-la observo friamente.

-Definitivamente! esto es imposible!-penso una mikan molesta.

al pasar media hora llegaron a un edificio no tan grandes como otro, este era de dos pisos nada mas y estaba un poco viejo.

-que es este lugar!?-pregunto curiosa

-tu futuro dormitorio!-le respondio el- como veras, eres una sin estrella, por lo que dormiras en este lugar-le contesto serio soltandola , mikan se levanto.

-Eh!? sin estrella!?-pregunto confundida

-si! hay seis niveles diferente, los sin estrellas duermen en este edificio, como veras por ahora no hay ni un sin estrella, solamente tu, asi que dormiras sola por mucho tiempo-

-seis niveles!?-preugnto mikan-Sola!?-penso asombrada.

-si, los sin estrellas que no son nada buenos, como tu, los de una estrella que estan no tan lejos de este lugar, los de dos estrellas, los de tres, cuatro , los de cinco y finalmente los de estrella especial e importantes, como veras los sin estrellas tienen un dormitorio nada bonito, los de una estrella mas o menos, los de dos su cuarto es mas amplio, los de tres tienen sala, los de cuatro ya tienen T.V los de cinco cuarto mas aplio, sala, cocina y T.V, y los de estrella especial lo tienen todo-comento serio sin observarla, mikan estaba asombrada.

-y como hago para llegar a ser estrella especial!?-pregunto mirando de arriba a abajo lo que llamaria ahora hogar.

-ja-rio natsume y mikan se cruzo de brazos.

-que!?-pregunto molesta

-no creo que llegues a ser una estrella especial-la miro friamente de piesa cabeza y mikan se molesto.

-YA VERAS QUE SIII! -dijo en voz alta-idiota-susurro para si.

-como sea! no vallas al sur, si vas al sur te encontraras con el bosque embrujado, y a como veo que eres una completa Baka, no creo que salgas con vida 7.7-la miro seriamente y mikan se molesto.

-Callatee! no me digas asi si ni siquiera conocermee-le grito molesta

-entonces, no seria un mal comienzo no crees!?-le pregunto levantandole una ceja

-mal comienzo el. que!?-inquirio un poco nerviosa

-el que vallas al bosque embrujado y me demuestres que no eres realmente una Baka 7.7-la observo durante varios sengundos como mikan observaba el sur, ella solo miraba arboles y edificios que se encontraban muy lejos de con ellos.

-bien! te lo demostrare 7.7-acepto el reto- pero antes, quiero dejar las cosas en mi ya hogar-sonrio un poco, pero en verdad no estaba del todo agusto con lo que le habian dado, cuando entro se sorprendio un poco,si se miraba muy comoda la habitacion, tenia baño, y un mini siño, un closet y una cama, y un mini refrigerador, en realidad no se quejaba porque ella siempre dormida en una habitacion oscura, un baño feo, y una cama vieja. y casi ni tenia ropa.

-Ne!Natsume-dijo su nombre mientras dejaba sus pertenecias, las unicas que tenia, una maleta con ropa y una mochila algo pequeña.

-por donde queda nuestra escuela!?-pregunto curiosa

-por el norte, el quiosco te guiara, una vez que pases el quiosco veras un edificio con el numero 205, no esta tan lejos de nuestras recamaras, de echo nosotros estamos rodeando nuetro salon de clase, y ademas esta cercas de las clases de los niños pre-escolares-comento serio cruzado de brazos.

-wou-se expreso una mikan-en verdad esta academia ah de ser gigantesca-se expreso mirando atraves de la unica ventana que tenia.

-si, asi es...pero -dijo un natsume con la voz mas seria que nunca, mikan volteo y lo observo.

-te arrepentiras de a ver venido a esta academia-le comento

-o.o-mirada de mikan-tan mala es !?-se pregunto una mikan sorprendida

-ne! niña de las bragas de fresitas, entonces me mostraras que no eres una Baka!?-le pregunto observandola friamente, mikan se sonrojo un poco de molestia.

-Si , con una condicion, si yo gano tu dejaras de llamarme baka, y me diras que devo hacer para lograr ser estrella especial-le dijo seria.

-hmp-expreso natsume-eres ingenuamente Tonta-la insulto friamente- y si pierdes!?-pregunto

-si, si pierdo.. mmm...-comenzo a pensar

-si pierdes seras mi sirvienta por tres dias 7.7-la miro seria y mikan se cruzo de brazos.

-otro Rei...Tontoos-penso molesta- okay!-sonrio-ya veras que te ganare 7.7- le dijo molesta.

**los dos iban camino al bosque embrujado. y cuando llegaron, este no era como los demas, este daba miedo!**

**-o.O-mirada de mikan**

**continuara...**

* * *

**Les gustoo b.b espero que sii :D**

**aqui responde reviews muchas graciias n.n:**

**ale-chan: ** Muchas gracias por leer primeramente y segunda, kiaa me alegre mucho al saber que eras fan de mis fic aun que no soy muy buena, muchas graciias por alagarmeee que lindaa 3.3 si seguire con esta historia y con las demas :D, espero que este capitulo te halla gustadoooooooooo n.n si de echo natsume como mikan tienen disfraces para que no sepan su verdadera identidad, a natsume le llaman gato negro ya mikan gatubela, tiene puesto una tipo mascara o anti fas no le cubre totalmente la cara, solo le deja ver sus ojos almendrados, sus labios y barbilla, nada mas eso n.n, :D muchsisismas graciias :D

**Natsik : **me alegra saber que te gustaaa :D espero que te guste este tambieen n.n

**tutina200 :** graciias por leer :D que bueno que te halla gustadoo wii n.n, pues si subire pronto los capituloooos :D, ya veraas n.n

Kanna Koneko : :D ya actualice, me alegra mucho saber que te gusto n.n, espero y no decepsionarlos a ninguno :D!


	4. El Bosque Embrujado y Recuerdos Extraños

HOLA! Como estan aqui les dejo otro capitulo n.n!

ACLARACIONES:

NO ME PERTENECE NADA NI GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERNOSAJES n.n repito NADA ME PERTENECE oy una fan fanatica n.n

que lo disfruten. :D

* * *

**Cap.-4-El Bosque Embrujado y Recuerdos confusos de mi pasado!**

* * *

-p-porque cambio el ambiente!?-se pregunto una mikan algo nerviosa al estar frente aquel bosque.

-Tienes miedo!?-pregunto observandola.

-n-no 7.7-respondio

-entonces! - natsume la observo con los brazos cruzados.

-tu no entras!?-le pregunto levantándole una ceja

-no! recuerda el reto es solo tuyo, yo te veo del otro lado Ba-Kaa!-le dijo para luego darle la espalda, mikan gruño por dentro.

-bien! Gatubela tu no eres miedosa-sonrio y comenzo caminar en el bosque embrujado.

observo las ramas más secas de aquel bosque, y escuchaba ruidos extraños, sumbidos espeslunantes, y ruidos proveniente de bhuos que la observaban, cuando volteoa tras , vio todo oscuro.

mikan camino un poco insegura, en eso entre los arbustos de su lado derecho se empezaron a mover y mikan se espanto haciendose a unlado y observandolo con algo de miedo.

q-q-quien!?-pregunto nerviosa, y en eso salio un pequeñog ato negro que luego se sento a observalar. mikan se relajo y sonrio ante eso, se hinco.

-que hermoso! estas perdido gatito!?-le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa mientras lo acarisiaba y el gatito correspondia a eso, por lo que se acerco mas a ella.

-mew-maullaba el hermoso gatito mikan observo bien y este gatito tenía un ojo azul y otro amarillo.

-Rei nunca me dejaba acariciar a los animales-penso una mikan quien observaba feliz a un gatito.

-me pregunto si este bosque sera muy grande!? oh donde estara su salida!?-se pregunto a si misma observando asus alrededores.

-Mew-escucho maullar al gatito , mikan volteo a verlo e impactada abrio sus ojos como dos platos, al darse cuenta que el gato ya no estaba ahí, y su mano seguía acariciando, pero no acariciaba nada.

-d-donde!?-se pregunto una mikan levantándose, el viento comenzó a ser mas fuerte.

-bhu-bhuo!-pronuncio un bhuo quien la observaba de lo mas alto de un arbol.

-ae!-suspiro en lo bajo y siguio caminando.-esto me recuerda un poco..-penso con tristeza mientras caminaba en eso se escucho una serpentina que le llamo mucho la atencion a mikan y no solo eso si no que la hizo saltar del susto.

-u-u-u-u- le temblaron ,las rodillas al apuntar a una serpiente que bajaba de un arbol

-K-K-KIAAAAA-comenzo a correr-me va a picar..picarpicar-decia corriendo-no digo-sacudio su cabeza-morder..moder moder-dijo en vooz alta, una vez que ya no escucho la serpentina dejo de correr y volteo a ver si no la seguia.

-puff-solto-menos mal, no me alcanzo a morder-dijo en lo bajo y sigio caminando-Ahora que lo pienso que bonita bienvenida, termine en un bosque embrujado…- se decía una mikan haciendo cara de limón agrio.

-sin duda ayer me diverti con el chico gato, pero ahora….-se decia molesta volviendo hacer la cara de limon agrio.

-me cae mal-bufo cruzándose de brazos. en eso mikan escucha un maullido de lobo, lo que la hace caminar más aprisa y con temor.

-me protegere-dijo pensando en usar sus alices, pero luego se detuvo recordando lo que persona le habia mandado. cuando cerró los ojos e hizo un puchero con sus labios, abrio sus ojos como dos platos al sentir la respiración de alguien atrás de ella. ella volteo como robot descompuesto.

-que hace una niñita tan jugosa en este lugar!?-le pregunto una anciana que se sujetaba de una escoba en el aire, la anciana daba mucho miedo. mikan se volvio palida .

-n-n-n-n-n-intento decir-NO EXISTEEES!- grito tapandose los ojos.

-n-n-n-n-noonononononoo es rr-r-r-r-r-real-le grito para luego salir corriendo pero aquella bruja la perseguia.

-e-es solo un bosque embrujado-se deica-un bosque embrujado.

-y por quién crees!? ñakajajajaja-rio tenebrosamente la bruja mientras la perseguia.

-KIAAAA! - grito una mikan al tropezar.

-shushu! alejseeee-le decia una mikan con ojos cerrados, en eso sintio que alguien le labia la pantorrilla, lo que la aterrorizo y volteo perpleja, viendo frente a ella a un oso con cara de gato.

-I.I!-mirada de limón agrio

-KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

ese grito lo escucho natsume desde el otro lado, lo que lo hizo cruzarse de briozoos.

-Natsume- el azabache volteo reconociendo la voz de quien le llamaba.

-oh ruka-volteo al ver al rubio con un rostro confuso hacia el azabache-sucede algo!?-le pregunto serio

-que haces frente al bosque embrujado!?-pregunto curioso el rubio hacia su amigo el azabache.

-es una larga historia-hablo haciéndole pensar al rubio que no queria hablar del tema. el observaba junto con el azabache el bosque. ahora mikan se encontraba dentro de un agujero de tierra.

-u-uno!-decia una mikan sosteniendose de una piedra para poder salir del agujero.

-d-dos!-decia al sjetarse de otra piedra que se encontraba en la pared de tierra de aquel agujero.

-t-taaaah-cayo denuevo al suelo-YA BASTA!-se dijo molesta- parezco una tonta,-bufo cruzándose de brazos-lo siento rei, pero usare mis alices.

-Que crezca una rama de aquí abajo que me haga salir de este agujero YA!-ordeno a la tierra,..

-…

-…

pasaron varios segundos y nada.

-eh!?-se expreso mikan sorprendida- dije que Ya!-volvio a ordenar y no vio nada.

-que sucede!?-se pregunto sorprendida-por qué no se muestra mi alice!?-se pregunto sorprendida, bueno de hecho era la primera vez que mikan usaba ese alice ni siquiera sabía como usarlo, por eso crecieron las flores de aquel jardín.

-Saaaal de la tierra ramaaa!-ordeno nuevamente con voz alta.

-SAAAAL!-comenzó a saltar en la tierra con fuerza-saliirr ahora mismoo-le ordeno

-…

-..

-u.u Porque no practique con estos alices antes!?-se pregunto-ahora veo pro que persona me los dio, como no sabía usarlos sería una buena idea tenerlos para que no sospecharan de mi u.u-se decía decepcionada de si misma.

-oh usare el del agua!-penso apareciendole un foco arriba de la cabeza… segundos despues exploto.

-ahahahaha!-comenzo a gritar una mikan viendo como el agujero comenzó a llenarse de agua.

-p-p-para, para paraaa, de donde ah salido tanta agua!?-se pregunto

-dije que pareeeeeeeeeees!-le ordeno y en eso el agujero se lleno completamente de agua, mikan abrio los ojos impactada y comenzo a mover los brazos para salir del agua, pero se dio cuenta que algo la estaba succionando, la hizo voltear hacia abajo y vio un gigantesco hoyo negro en donde ella y el agua estaban siendo succionados, mikan lucho por nadar, y cerro profundamente los ojos al ver que ya estaba mas cercas del hoyo…

-no porfavor, Rei, si muero ….te torturare por toda la vidaa-pensaba una mikan asustada hasta ser succionada por el hoyo, no se dio cuenta que esa agua y el hoyo negro eran parte de el bosque embrujados, solo una imaginacion, cuando mikan abrio los ojos se hayo nuevamente en el hoyo, pero ya no vio mas agua ni el hoyo negro que la succionaba.

-nani!?-se pregunto una mikan hasta que nuevamente sintio un respirar atrás de ella.

-Baaa-Kaaa-mikan reconoció aquella voz y volteo sorprendida, encontrándose con un hipopotamo con máscara de gato, mikan se paralizo completamente.

-Mew-hizo el hipopotamo

-que sucede!?-se pregunto una mikan paralizada luego el hupopotamo la beso, y mikan que volvio color verde eh hizo otra vez la cara de Limon. luego lo empujo y respiro profundamente asustada.

-KI….KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-aquel grito fue escuchado por el azabache y el chico rubio quien se confundio.

-no puede ser!-dijo el rubio-Natsume, ahí alguien dentro del bosque!?-pregunto sorprendido , natsume solo observaba.

-Mikan-mikan abrio los ojos sorprendidas al reconocer la voz

-REO!-dijo en voz alta y voltenado hacia donde la escucho, ahi estaba el pelirojo observandola con una dulce sonrisa.

-Reo!-volvio a decir la castaña clara quien corria a sus brazos.-que bueno que veniste abuscarmee-lo abrazaba con fuerzas hasta que algo comenzo a oler mal ahi, mikan levanto el rostro lentamente hacia arriba,

-wh..-quiso decir poniendo cara de terror, al ver que el supuesto Reo se volvio un ogro que la sostenia con fuerza, el ogro era terriblemente feo y tenia una gran bocota.

-Tengo ambre-sonreia malicioso y mikan queria alejarse mas y escapar pero el ogro no la dejaba, pobe mikan, segun ella no era miedosa, era la primera vez despues de tanto tiempo que mikan sentia miedo en una mision.

-OKye-dijo poniendo cara seria-ME RIIINDOOOOOOOOO!-grito levantando los brazos en lo alto, aquel grito le agrado a natsume y se metio a buscarla ruka tambien lo siguio

-...

- EEEEEEEEY GIRIPOYAAAS! -grito una mikan al no verlo aparecer.

-..

-...

-EH DICHO QUE ME RINDOOOOOOO GATO CON PATAS!-volvio a gritar.

-..

-lo odioodioodio con reeodio al final-mikan hizo sus manos puños, estaba molesta-odio a rei, me da miedo desobedecer sus misiones, utilizaria mi alice pero si lo hago, quien sabe si alguien me estuviera observabando o tal vez Ese canaya envio a unos tipos a observarme, lo que mas temo es desobedecerlo, NO TE TEMO A TIIII VESTIAAA PELUDA GORDO OBESO, CARA DE CACA, FEO TIPO MITAD PIE GRANDE MITAD GORILA, -dijo apuntando al ogro con tanto enojo

-LARGATE DE AQUI Y VETE A COMEEEER A OTRO LADOOO!-djo mientras pateaba al Ogro, mikan por que no hiciste eso con la bruja!?..

-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-comenzo a llorar el ogro quien segundos despues salio del agujero con tanta facilidad.-erees muy malaaa-la apunto para luego salir corriendo.

-I.I-mirada de mikan observabdo aquellas escaleras de piedra dura que se encontraban ahora frente a ella.

-TE ODIO BOSQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EMBRUJADOOO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas para luego subir las escaleras.

cuando ella salio del hollo , atras de ella se ecnontraban natsume y ruka.

-Oe Baka!-le llamo y mikan dio un brinco del susto y volteo a verlo desconfiadamente.

-e-eres tuuuu!?-se pregunto acercandose y le estiro los cachetes- no es otra ilucion espeslunante de ti!?-pregunto ahora jalandole el cabello, natsume se encontraba ...7.7

-hmp-expreso natsume

-o.o-cara de ruka sorprendido observando a la castaña lo que hacia hasta que observo como natsume le quemo un poco su cabello.

-eres un mountro, no tenias que hacer eso- le grito mientras se alejo de el, luego observo a ruka.

-el-penso mikan mirando, el chico se puso algo nervioso-se parece a Reo-penso

-bien niña fea, has perdido, sabia que eras una Baka-le dijo natsume mirandola fijo consiguiendo que ella se enojara.

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura mikan-se presento una castaña clara ignorando totalmente a lo que natsume le decia, el volteo a verlos, ruka formo unas lineas rojas en sus mejillas hacia ella.

-y-yo-intento decir un ruka observando que tan linda era mikan.

-cual es tu nombre!?-el rpegunto curiosa, y ruka observo el rostro de natsume.

-que te importa niña fea-le jalo el cabello un natsume molesto alejandola de ruka.

-Eyy! que te sucede!?-le pregunto mikan quitandole la mano de su cabello.

-no te acerques con tanta facilidad-le dijo golpeandola con el dedo indice a la castaña.

-No voy a dejar que me trates asi! -le dijo molesta-solo trataba de conocer nuevas personas, hacer amigos-le comento seria

-eso tiene algo de malo!?-le pregunto colocandose las manos en su cadera.

-Ruka, andando-le dijo un natsume dejando a una mikan atras de ellos, ruka la observo y luego observo a su amigo. los dos se fueron lejos de ella.

-OYEE! Noo me ignoreees!-le gritaba-no voy a dejar mangonearme por alguien como el! no puedo creer que tenga que actuar como una tonta-penso caminando direccion a su habitacion.

-natsume-pronuncio su nombre con preocupación el rubio- quien es esa chica!?-le pregunto confundido

-el idiota de naru le dio pase de estudiante-comento friamente-y me la encargo , que me vio cara de niñera-comento con una mirada furiosa.

-la vi posar el uniforme de la academia, quiere decir que tiene alice!?-pregunto algo sorprendido

-si, esa niña fea tiene mas de un alice-respondio amable a su pregunta, solo a el le respondia amable, solamente a su mejor amigo, solamente a ruka.

-no puede ser-penso un rubio sorprendido-no me digas, ella..podria ser.. que sea igual a ti!?-pregunto pero natsume no respondio..

Antes de que termine el capitulo mikan se encontraba acomodando la ropa en el closet.

**pdv de mikan**

oh no, estaba empezando a retractarme de a ver querido hacer esta mision, de hecho ninguna de las misiones que persona me ah encargado me han gustado, al contrario las detesto y quiero lograr terminarlas rapido..

esta mision podría terninarla con el uso de la piedra del tiempo, pero persona me de otra manera, porque queria que me acercara a ese chico!? si con un golpe que le de con mi alice ya obtendria las piedras que robo..

observe bien el closet después de acomodar toda mi ropa, esta ropa era muy aniñada, necesito conseguir ropa para mi edad, la ultima ropa que me dio persona fue a mis trece años y solo fue una falda y un par de chanclas.

me pregunto si aqui podre conseguir dinero para compar ropa nueva.

saben algo, es la primera vez que estoy fuera de la organizacion por la mañana y medio dia, la primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi piel ya se estaba haciendo muy clara porque el los rayos del sol ya no le pegaban tanto, la primera vez en mucho tiempo que paseo por un jardin, que me hiso recordar muchas cosas que pase con mi abuelito.

abuelito...me pregunto como estaras!? quiero verte, quiero volver a verte, ya hacen cinco años esactamente que me impidieron el poder verte, odio lo odio abuelito lo odio con toda el alma, o lo que resta de mi alma, Rei .. Rei es un mounstro, muchos le temen, ya me esta cansando, ya estoy harta, porque nunca puedo llegar a escapar contigo!?. quiero estar contigo, solo contigo, quiero escapaar.

quiero Que Rei desapareca de nuestras vidas, ya no quiero ser mas una chica disfrazada que hace malas misiones, que rba como la piedra que robe al rubio de nombre narumi-sensei... yo no soy asi, yo no era asi...

espero que Rei muera, aun que yo nunca le eh deseado la muerte a nadie, pero el, el es un mounstro y esta destruyéndonos por completo, a Reo, a Luna-chan, a Saiko-san, a mitsuneme-kun, ah miko-sempai...a Mi abuelito... y a mi...

Hace años , muchos años, supe de una muerte que penetro el alma, Reo es un asesino, desde ese momento lo supe, creo que yo tenia como unos 8 años, cuando supe que habia matad a una pequeña niña inocente de tan solo 2 años de edad solo por querer obtener su piedra, se la arrebato de su corazon... Rei ... el es un monstruo y nos esta destruyendo a todos...

a veces yo le temo tanto porque estoy aprendiendo a usar mas y mas mis poderes, y a veces pienso abuelito...yo pienso que terminare como la pequeña, Rei aha hablado sobre quitarme todas mis piedras una vez que sea fuerte,.. terminare como ella.. como la pequeña Aoi.!?

Aoi... asi se llama, ahora lo recuerdo...

**Flashblack:**

-AOI! MALDITO DESGRACIADO! QUE LE HAS ECHO! AOI DESPIERTAA! AOIIII- escuchaba gritar a un niño de mi misma edad que se encontraba a mi lado, no podia distinguir muy bien como era fisicamente, el gritaba en llanto, estaba histerico, dramatico, su llanto hacia que me quebrantara, el quemaba todo a su paso, el chico estaba atras de unas rejas, cuando observe bien al hombre, de enfrente al que el veia con tanto odio, me di cuenta que era Rei mas joven, pero era el, esa bestia, y en sus brazos tenia a una niña pequeña.. ella

¨no puede ser! Ella es...Aoi?!¨ pero quien es Aoi!? tampoco la puedo distinguir bien, solo se que pase con ella unos momentos bellos, pero cuales momentos!?, voltee sorprendida a ver a Reo quien corria hacia Rei sosteniendo entre sus manos un cuchillo.

¨Asesinoo¨le gritaba Reo hasta que el chico fue atado por dos cadena de hiello, estaba observando bien!?, ese chico es miko-sempai!? miko-sempai estaba deteniendo a Reo, si estoy recordando aun me es muy confuso mi pasado, Rei nos arrebato varios recuerdos, y nos escondio muchos secretos, pero al pasar el tiempo los recuerdos vuelven, por que las noticias llegan, y el destino ya tiene todo bien organizado.

pero no puedo recordar a esa niña ni al niño que estaba atras de las rejas... quienes eran!? por que ellos dos no los reconosco!?...

**fin de flashblack**

Esto que ahora eh recordado, como me encantaria tener la piedra ¨que te hace regresar al pasado ¨ quisiera saber sobre esos dos chicos y sobre el chico de la piedra de tierra que se encontraba conmigo creando un castillo de tierra, y por que este gato tiene tambien la piedra de tierra, quisiera saber como los robo y las razones..

que es esta academia!? y para que es realmente!? que oculta!¡...

Dios mi cuerpo tiembla, no dormire muy bien esta noche, desde que me encontre con este chico, empece a recordar cosas muy extrañas... quiero saber pro que.

Santos canguros! mis mejillas se humedecieron, mis ojos.. me tire al suelo. ya estaba anocheciendo .. pensaba en todas esas cosas ... estoy muy confundida... si Rei fue capaz de matar a esa pequeña niña inocente, que no hara con muchos mas niños!?..que no querra hacer con nosotros!?...

Rei es mi pesadilla cada dia...

mikan llorona, Reo te necesito conmigo ahora mismo, ya comence a llorar, yo no soporto llorar sola, ni con un desconocido, solo eh aprendido a llorar en tus brazos Reo, a donde te han enviado de nuevo!? Reo quiero escapar contigo y mi abuelo..

**FIN DE PDV**

* * *

**continuara..**

**les guto!? :o si les gusto? o no u.u!**


End file.
